Gravity
by Jack Stall
Summary: Seth is new to the wolf pack and his initiation is coming up soon. While out practicing for the hunt, he meets Paul who berates him, calling him pathetic and a loser. Despite Seth's anger towards Paul, he found him to be rather intriguing. After demanding an apology, Seth thinks he's over and done with this mysterious guy. But what keeps bringing these two back together?
1. Chapter 1

**I should probably make it known that this is formatted to be the Anime Gravitation, but with Twilight Characters and Twilight based history. While it's going to look almost identical in story structure for a bit, my own ideas will be thrown in, so don't think it'll be the exact same thing.**

"Are you sure you're ready, man? I don't think you realize what the initiation really is. This is the real deal, man. No more chasing bunnies around your backyard." My best friend leaned back on my couch, propping his large bare feet up on the coffee table. He glanced over at me with a serious expression.

I just shrugged it off, I knew what I was doing. At least I thought so anyway. "I'll be fine Embry! Really! Initiation really isn't that hard, you've already explained it to me like ten thousand times."

"Then why aren't you taking it seriously?!" Embry glared at me. "You have to go out there and hunt down a leech. No one's gonna be there to help you. I mean, yeah, I'll be there, but I'm not gonna interfere."

"That's another thing! How are we even going to get a vampire to play along with this? If you guys are doing such a great job hunting them all down, I'm not gonna have one to hunt myself for my test!" I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest as I lifted my feet up onto the coffee table besides Embry's. I stared down at our bare feet, pursing my lips as I notice the difference in size between his feet and my own.

"We have to let one through… It's not something we enjoy doing, but we basically herd it like a sheep. Keeping it contained for you while you get ready to hunt. You have to understand, Seth, this thing can kill you. Leeches aren't something to underestimate." He frowned softly. "Not that we're not designed to fuck them up, but if you slip up, it will kill you. ...And we're not supposed to interfere…"

My eyes widened slightly as I turned to look at him. "Wait a minute… You mean that if I screw up, you're just gonna let it kill me?! You can't be serious Embry!"

Embry stared at the wall across the room as his eyebrows furrowed. I stared at his strong features as he seemed to be lost miles away in his own thoughts. His jaw tightened before turning his head to me. "I'm sorry Seth… That's how this works…"

I whined softly, playing with the hem of my shirt. I couldn't believe it, my pack brothers, people who are supposed to be closer than family, were going to let me die if I failed. I didn't know anyone else in the pack, they were all strangers to me. But not Embry though. Not Embry.

Embry and I were best friends for as long as I could remember. Even though he was two years older than I was, he always hung out with me during lunch at school. He'd walk me home, so no bullies would pick on me. He spent more nights sleeping over my house than he did at his own house.

We were supposed to be friends for life. When he first started to show signs of phasing, I still hadn't yet, so I couldn't know what was happening to him, to my best friend. He left me one day while walking me home. He just took off sprinting and never looked back. All I could do was stare at him as he seemed to be running faster than I thought possible.

The next day, Embry wasn't in school. I sat by myself at lunch. I was picked last in gym class. I was beaten up on my way home from school. I was never very strong or popular, Embry was always there for me for that. Whenever he sat with me during lunch, a whole bunch of people would be there. I felt like I had a lot of friends, but in reality, it was just Embry.

He was gone for a total of three days before I had seen him again. I didn't even recognize him, he seemed to have grown another foot in height and he was already nearly 6 feet tall before that. He towered over me by two feet, my head would barely come up to his chest.

The day that he came back was rough. If I had to guess, I'd say that was the worst day of my life so far. I was on my way home from school when I saw him. He was down the street, standing in the tree line, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. I only knew it was him because he waved at me.

I smiled wider than I ever had before and started to run over to him, I had so many questions to ask. But before I could reach him, two other guys, the same height and amount of nakedness as Embry, came out of the trees, motioning for him to leave. I watched in horror as he looked me in the eyes and turned on his heel, taking off into the woods.

I couldn't believe it, the one person who I ever considered to be my friend, left me.

"Are you still alive in there?" I blinked a few times as Embry's hand waved in front of my face. "You looked like you were completely gone!" He laughed and nudged me with his elbow. "I didn't mean to scare you, Seth. I just want you to take this seriously."

I shook my head, trying to pull myself back to the present as he spoke, I had gotten lost in my memories. "I know Embry, you're right. I need to go practice."

"Do you want me to come with you? Give you some pointers?"

With a huff, I stood up, stretching my arms out above my head. "Nah, you can't help me during initiation, so I can't get used to you telling me how to do it. I have to learn for myself." With that I reached down, grabbing the bottom of my shirt and pulled it off over my head. "Thanks Embry… I'm glad you talked some sense into me."

"That's what I'm here for." He grinned up at me, putting his hands behind his head. "Go get 'em killer. I'll be here when you finally catch that bunny."

I rolled my eyes as I walked out the back door. "Yeah fuck you too!" I could hear him laughing as I closed the door, making my way to the woods behind my house.

Once in safety of the trees, I pushed my shorts down to my ankles and stepped out of them. My mind was racing a mile a minute. I had to think of some way to get ahead. To get an advantage over the vampire I was going to be hunting down. I needed to get angry, but keep a level head at the same time. Use the anger to fuel me and still be able to think on my feet. Rather on my paws.

I exhaled heavily, clenching my teeth as the familiar rush of heat traveled down my spine. It always reminded me of getting goose bumps, except instead of being cold, it felt like your skin was on fire. I felt my body change, it only took an instant. Hands and feet became paws, hair became fur.

I shook out my sandy colored fur, stretching down to the ground. I had only been able to control my phasing for about a week now, but I always loved doing it. The tingling, the gust of air that fills your lungs beyond their capacity as your body expanded, changing, morphing into that of a canid beast.

I exhaled heavily as the rush of new sounds filled my ears, birds chirping a mile away, a gopher tunneling deep beneath my paws. I closed my eyes and inhaled through my nose, welcoming the plethora of enhanced scents.

It took me a few moments, but then I locked in on the scent of the rabbit. The same rabbit I had been hunting since I phased for the first time. I was a lousy hunter to say the least. I crouched low to the ground, sniffing around to follow the scent of the little furry creature.

There it was, my eyes focused on the tiny, insignificant ball of fur a good half of a mile away. I took slow, tentative steps as if the rabbit could hear me from this far. As I drew nearer the scent got stronger, my oversized mouth began to water. It smelled delicious. I had never been one to eat rabbits as a human, but my wolven side seemed to have different tastes.

My heavy paws quietly tread the soft ground, my nails digging into the soil with each step, ready to bolt after my target should it start to run. But it didn't run, it just stayed in one place. It seemed to be eating. That meant it's attention was anywhere but on the mammoth of a hunter slowly encroaching on it.

Step by step I got closer until I was well within pouncing distance. This was it. I was finally going to get something. I had never gotten this close before. Normally I blew it about a quarter of a mile back. My excitement was hard to contain as I crouched low, tensing my muscles.

With a mighty growl, I leapt through the air, teeth and claws bared as I came down on that poor innocent rabbit. I kept my eyes closed, I didn't want to see this as I let my animal instincts take over. I took a bite and my eyes popped open wide. I had a mouthful of dirt.

My eyes darted around the surrounding area, panicked. I failed. But it wasn't over yet. I saw the tiny rabbit making a run for it. This was my chance. I shook my head violently, trying to get rid of the mouthful of soil before taking off after my prey. I snarled and growled loudly, my claws tearing up the earth as I kept pace.

I leaped again, ready to catch my prize only to have the rabbit dart to the side, taking off in another direction causing me to crash into a tree. I scrambled to my feet and gave chase once more, my vision slowly turning red.

I couldn't keep my cool. I was being humiliated by a rabbit. Snarls and barks filled the air as I chased after this poor rabbit, coming up on it faster than I had expected. My legs carried me too fast for my own good and I couldn't stop. I over shot the rabbit and kept going, desperately clawing at the ground to stop myself, but the force of my full out sprint was hard for me to control. I skidded across the ground, slamming my side into a tree as my body finally came to a stop.

_That was pathetic._

I whined softly as an unfamiliar voice filled my head. I looked up from my position on the ground to see the massive silver paws of another wolf. From between his legs, I saw that damned rabbit hopping away. I growled and dug my claws into the ground, pushing myself up to my paws.

_Just stay down, you idiot. _A heavy blow to my back caused me to collapse at the feet of this large wolf. I tipped my head back, looking up at this stranger, growling defensively. I didn't know who it was, for all I knew, it could have been someone from another pack, or a rogue wolf out to attack poor guys like me.

_Who do you think you are? Who are you to call me an idiot?! _I growled up at this wolf that nearly doubled my size. I wasn't going to let show that I was scared shitless.

_Trust me. I know a pathetic loser when I see one. You couldn't even catch a fucking rabbit? What makes you think you're good enough to be a protector? To protect the people here from leeches and other attackers? You need to give up before you get yourself killed._

The silver wolf turned on the spot, taking off into the trees, leaving me alone with my failure. I watched as he ran off, bounding over fallen logs and even leaping off of trees as he ran. After he was well out of sight, I whined loudly, laying my head down on the soft ground, covering my head with my paws. I was a loser. That guy made me look like I knew nothing at all. Which was true, but I hated that he was so mean about it.

After what felt like hours, I was startled awake by something rubbing my face. I blinked my eyes open to see it was a paw. I groaned and pulled my head back, looking up to see who it belonged to. It was Embry. _I take it you didn't catch the bunny…_

I whined loudly and barked at him, getting up onto my paws, my body trembling as I relived my failures in my mind. I shook my head from side to side, growing angrier by the minute as I showed Embry everything that happened through our mental link. _ Who the hell does that guy think he is? Laughing at me, calling me an idiot and a loser! Judging me without even knowing me!_

I whimpered softly my rage quickly turning into sadness, the heat fading away from me as my body blurred, changing back into human form. I laid there crying softly at the foot of my best friend, who had also phased back as I felt his large hand rubbing my back.

With a heavy sigh, I inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. "Did he have to be so mean…?"

"Seth… That guy was… His name's Paul. He can judge you like that, because… he's the Beta."

"The what?" I looked up at Embry, rubbing my eye with the back of my hand.

He sighed and sat on the ground, pulling me up against his side. "In the pack there's the Alpha. You know that. Jacob is our Alpha. What he says, goes. He can make you do whatever he wants with the Alpha command. But you know all of that already. The Beta of the pack, the guy you met, is second in command. Jacob's right hand. And Paul… He knows what he's talking about. No one in the pack, not even Jacob can hunt as well as he can. Paul has a killer's instinct. So, that's why he judged you so authoritatively."

I stared up at Embry, my mind flashing with the memory of what had occurred. Paul standing over me as he degraded me, calling me pathetic. And then how he ran off, so expertly. "Well he didn't have to be so mean…" I stared off into the distance, my eyes glancing at the places where Paul had leapt and bounded off of. I hadn't seen anyone move like that before. From what I saw, Paul was a large wolf and he moved like he weighed no more than air. "He was… so cool…"


	2. Chapter 2

"So do you love him, or what?"

I nearly choked on my food at Embry's suggestion. Setting my fork down on the plate, I glanced up at him, narrowing my eyes. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?! What makes you think I love him?! He's a guy?!"

"It's been three days since he ran into you and you have not shut up about him at all." Embry stood up and clasped his hands together, holding them up to his face and started mocking me. "'Oh Embry! Paul's so cool and he was all mean and nasty… But he was huge and leaped around the trees like he weighed nothing! He was soooooo coooooool!'"

I could feel my cheeks getting hot as Embry carried on with his impersonation, his booming laughter filling the room. "Will you shut up?! I don't love Paul!"

He smirked and sat back down, scooting his chair close to my side and poked my cheek with his finger. "Oh yeah? You sure do seem to be blushing a lot for someone who's not in love with him."

I slapped his hand away from my face and glared at him. Embry just smirked back at me, his eyes piercing my own as we held eye contact. I could just feel him weakening my resolve with that intense stare. "He's just cool! That's all… And he was a jerk to me! Insulting my hunt without even knowing me!"

Embry tried not to laugh and held his hands up. "Alright, alright. Whatever you say, man." He moved his chair back to his spot, continuing to eat.

We ate in silence for a while, he wasn't saying anything else, but I could feel him staring at me. He was trying to get to me admit to something that wasn't true, so there was no way he was going to get a confession out of me. I didn't love him. There was no way I could. He was a jerk and I just met him. And he was a he! I couldn't love a guy, I was straight, right?

"Why don't you go to his house and demand an apology then?"

I dropped my fork to my plate and put my hands on the table, standing up. I looked up and over at Embry, nodding my head. "I will… I'm gonna make him apologize!"

I stormed away from the table with new determination. I was gonna make Paul apologize for being so rude to me. I headed out of the door, and started to jog down the street. After a few moments I slowed to a stop and pursed my lips, I had no idea where he lived.

"He lives two streets down. Number 20." I heard Embry call from behind me somewhere, followed by his hearty chuckle.

With fast footfalls, I took off sprinting towards Paul's house. How dare he insult my hunting? Yeah I sucked, but he doesn't even know who I am to judge me as harshly as he did.

I couldn't stop my mind from racing, I didn't even know what Paul looked like as a human, but I was sure I'd know him when I saw him. He'd have those eyes. Those eyes that looked like he could seriously hurt someone. I started to get a little worried the closer I got to his house as I thought about the fact that he could seriously hurt me if I pissed him off. But who cares? He insulted me and I wanted an apology!

My finger pressed against his doorbell, holding it down as I kept trying to keep my mind focused. Paul was a jerk! I needed to make him apologize to me for insulting me! Don't think about his frightening eyes! And the fact that he could probably crush me!

"Are you going to stop ringing the doorbell or what?"

I inhaled sharply as I heard a deep, gruff voice from beside me. Slowly turning my head, I looked up to see a man standing next to me in the doorway. He stood there with his hand on the doorframe, his shirtless torso looking like he was flexing incredibly hard. I couldn't believe the size of the man standing in front of me. At least seven feet tall with biceps almost larger than my head.

Finally I made eye contact with him. It was Paul. I could tell by the stern look on his face and intense, almost frightening glare. I felt my mouth hanging open as I struggled to speak. A slow smirk crossed his face as he shook his head. "You wanted to see me that badly?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, threw my arms up in the air. "Says who?! I came here to demand an apology from you! You can't just pass by me and insult my hunt, Beta or not, you don't even know me! You're such−"

"Paul!" A woman's voice interrupted me. "Paul, what are you doing?" A beautiful woman walked out of the house behind him, her attention turning from him to me. Her eyes burned into mine as she stared before turning back to him. "Who's this kid?"

My eyes turned up to Paul to watch him sigh before a slight smirk tugged at his lips, he walked over to me, wrapping his large muscled arm around my shoulder. "Well, come on. Let's go, Seth." He spoke in an almost seductive tone.

"Wh…What…?" I could feel my body tensing up as Paul leaned on me, the heat from his half naked body feeling much higher than my own body temperature.

"I'm with him today." He spoke again and the woman looked shocked. "He's a bit of a cry baby and a whiner though."

"Who the hell are you calling a cry baby!" I clenched my hand into a fist, turning my head to his right on my shoulder.

Paul's other arm wrapped across my torso, pulling me back against his chest. I could feel his strong heartbeat pounding against my back. "Hey, hey now. You're so stubborn, Seth. That's what makes you cute though, right?"

My body froze as he rubbed his face against mine, nuzzling against me. This wasn't real. This had to be a dream. A horrible, terrible, teasing dream. Maybe I did love Paul after all, if I was having a dream like this. I wondered were the dream would turn next.

His rough voice whispered in my ear as he seemed to be kissing my earlobe. "If you make a scene, I will kill you."

My eyes went wide as he threatened me, quickly making me realize this was no dream and in fact a nightmare. All I had to do was not make a scene and I'd get to live. Not too hard, right?

"I see." The woman spoke again, I had nearly forgotten she was there. "So you're telling me he's more important to you than I am?"

"That's right." His voice sounded stern and unwavering. There was no arguing with a voice like that.

The woman's jaw dropped and they both just stared at each other. I could feel the awkward tension between them as Paul's arms tightened even more around my torso. She rolled her eyes and started to walk away muttering something under her breath. Paul and I both turned our heads to watch her walk down the driveway and get into her car before speeding off down the road.

"Umm… Is it ok to just let her go like that?" I spoke softly, barely above a whisper, not out of choice but because Paul's massive arms were choking the life out of me.

He stood back releasing me from his iron grip as he nodded his head. "Yeah it's fine." He stretched his arms above his head and yawned loudly.

I looked up at him as he seemed to truly not give a damn about her. "It's not ok! She looked really hurt!"

Paul rolled his eyes as he started walking towards his door, taking only one step to make it to the door frame. "Yeah, I know. She's probably all pissed off at me now. But I'm glad it worked out for you." He turned on the spot, glancing back at me. "You're happy now, right?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Because you like me, don't you?"

I inhaled sharply again as his intense eyes burned into my own. Why does everyone think I like him…? I looked away from his eyes, staring at the ground. At his bare feet that looked to be at least twice the size of my own.

"I'll apologize that your feelings got hurt, but not for what I said. I meant what I said. You suck at hunting." His cold words rang in my ears in the deafening silence that followed. After a moment he spoke again. "What? Not gonna deny it? Don't tell me you seriously love me."

I grit my teeth and looked up from his feet, my hands clenched into fists. "I don't!"

"Sorry, but go find someone else. I've got no intentions of getting involved with other men." Paul turned back and walked into his house, leaving the door wide open.

There was no way that just happened, how did this turn from me sucking at hunting to him just pulling at the fact that he thinks I love him? "Wait!" I ran into his house, watching him as he continued walking down a hallway. "Hey, wait a minute!" I huffed and ran after him just as he neared the end of the hallway. "Like hell I'm not gonna deny it!"

Paul continued to face the wall but stopped moving. He didn't turn at all the more I spoke, so I walked around to get in front of him, turning to face him even though he stared at the floor.

"Don't get all big headed! You keep telling me I suck at hunting but you don't even know me! I just phased for the first time a few weeks ago! I barely knew how to phase on command! If I'm such crap at hunting why didn't you just ignore me?! Don't judge me! Why do you have to keep saying those things?! Why do you have to keep provoking me?! Why−"

"Shut up." He glared at me, lifting his head up from the floor. There it was, that absolutely frightening stare. I had ran into his house and just started yelling at him. He's going to kill me. He took a step forwards and I took one back. Again he stepped closer and I backed up until my back hit the wall.

I swallowed hard looking up at him, trying to find my words. Nothing was coming out except broken sentences. "Paul… But… I… Wait…"

"I said shut up…" He put his hand on the wall beside my head, leaning his head down to get into my face. "You are so fucking annoying, always asking 'Why? Why?' She keeps asking the same thing. Why? So let me ask you. Why? Why did you come here? Why do you look at me like that?" He continued to stare into my eyes. I could feel him asking a thousand questions with his eyes, never answering any of his own. He leaned in closer. "Tell me why…" He didn't stop leaning in. My eyes went wide when his lips touched mine.

My mind was blank. I stood there with this behemoth of a man, pinning me against the wall with his lips roughly claiming mine. I didn't know what to do. Did I want this? Did I want Paul to kiss me? To feel his lips crushed against mine?

I slowly closed my eyes as the kiss continued, Paul placing his hand on the side of my face, pulling me closer to him. I felt his body against mine, the heat from him, mixed with the pounding of his heart against mine caused a soft moan to leave my lips.


	3. Chapter 3

"So… wait, wait, wait. I don't think I heard you right." Embry tugged his shorts up after phasing back to his human form, cracking his neck. "You're telling me that he kissed you? Paul? The big, super manly Beta?" I could hear the extreme lack of belief in his voice.

"Yes! I'm telling you, I was yelling at him for insulting me and then he started yelling back at me asking me why I hunted him down and then WHAM! He just kissed me out of nowhere!" I leaned against a tree, wearing only my old beat up cargo shorts.

Embry chuckled as he walked over to me, shaking his head. "You know, that look on your face tells me you really enjoyed it. He's a good kisser, I take it?"

I scoffed and waved a hand dismissively at him. "Oh please. The only reason I didn't push him off was because I was in shock! And even if I tried to push him off, he's like twice my size!" I was lying though. I didn't push him off because I liked it. I liked having Paul's lips on mine and I wondered when I'd get the chance to experience it again.

"You didn't push him off? You didn't tell me that part!" Embry laughed heartily, slapping his hand on my shoulder. "You wanted it bad, huh? You really dig for that big, tough guy attitude, don't you?"

"Will you shut up!" My cheeks flushed heavily, feeling my entire face heat up in embarrassment. "Can we just drop it please?"

Embry chuckled, holding his hands up. "Alright, alright. For now." He winked at me, earning an eye roll in response.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A deep, gruff voice called from our side. "If it isn't the runt of the pack. Embry, what are you doing hanging around with this kid instead of everyone else?"

Embry and I looked over to see who was addressing us. I swallowed thickly as the large muscled body of Sam approached us, towering over me and even Embry. "Sam, back off. We were just finishing up some practice hunting. We're leaving now. Come on Seth." Embry pulled me away from Sam, pushing me in the opposite direction.

"Now now, no need to run away." Sam's large body got in front of me in less than two steps of his long legs. I tipped my head back to look up at him. "I just wanted to say hi to the runt. Wish him well on his initiation." I could see a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "If he can survive it, that is."

I whined softly, Embry now stepping between Sam and me, pushing me back behind him. "Sam, I do recall someone else having some difficulty on during his initiation… Do you think I should share your story with Seth?"

I couldn't see Sam's face, but I could tell he was staring daggers at Embry. Just as he began to yell back at Embry, our attention was brought to a car speeding down the rarely traveled dirt road we were on the side of. The car skid to a stop in front of us, and out stepped a woman from the driver's seat.

"The woman from Paul's house…" I muttered softly as she pulled her sunglasses off of her face, her eyes staring directly into my own.

"Seth Clearwater?" Her voice was soft, much unlike her demeanor as he walked around her car, headed straight for me. "Come with me." She reached out and grabbed a fistful of my hair, tugging me away from Embry and Sam.

"H…Hey wait! Let me go! Embry! Make her stop!" I huffed as she pulled me towards her car by my hair, shoving me into the passenger seat and slammed the door in my face as I tried to call for help again.

Embry went to move, but I saw Sam grab his arm, barely hearing him through the closed door. "Embry, you know who that is…" My best friend turned his head to look at him and sighed softly, turning back to face me with a sorrowful expression.

The woman glared at Sam and Embry, making her way back to the opposite door and sat inside. I narrowed my eyes at her, getting ready to yell at her for shoving me into her car. "Lady, what are you−"

"Quiet." She glared at me with a frightening stare that reminded me of how Paul looked at me. I shrugged down into my seat, looking out the window at Embry and Sam as she sped off down the street.

We drove in silence for a few moments before I spoke up, needing to get some answers. "Excuse me… Why exactly did you kidnap me? If you're mad at me because of what Paul said about me, I can explain. It's not at all how he says, honest! He was just−"

"I could've sworn I told you to be quiet… Must have imagined it, so I'll just say it again." She glanced at me out of the corner of her eyes with that same frightening glare. "Quiet."

The rest of the drive was in absolute silence. From what I could tell, this woman was human, so I could easily get out of this situation given the fact that I'm a shifter. But there was something about her eyes that scared me. And I wanted to know the reason she kidnapped me. There was always time to escape later.

The car pulled up into a driveway on a street that wasn't too far from my own. The woman put the car in park and turned off the ignition before getting out, walking over to my door. She opened it and grabbed my arm, pretty violently ripping me out of the car, causing me to stumble as I regained my footing. "You can let go! I'm not going to run! Geez…"

The woman rolled her eyes and continued to drag me along behind her, into the house and closed the door behind me, letting go of my arm. "Go sit down. And don't move." She turned and walked away down a hall.

I slowly walked further into the house, looking around the inside for anything that could show me why I was here. I didn't know what I was looking for, but I looked anyway. As I reached a recliner, I slowly sat down, leaning forwards to put my hands on my knees. My mind was a jumble of thoughts.

"Of course, I tell him to be here and what do you know? He's not." The woman came back from down the hall and sat on a couch opposite the chair I was occupying. She leaned back, crossing her legs and just stared at me.

It was that stare that bothered me. The stare that made me think she was going to hurt me. The identical stare that Paul has. I nervously played circled my thumbs, glancing away from her intimidating eyes.

"Honestly, what in the world was Paul thinking? With someone who's basically a kid and a boy nonetheless." She sighed softly.

"Well sor-ry!" I whipped my head back to look at her, feeling offended that she judged me for being a guy. Were guys not allowed to be together? Who was she to pass judgment on me like that?

She tilted her head, narrowing her eyes at me. "I never said you had to be sorry." The rest of her facial features relaxed, but her eyes remained the same. "Actually… I have a favor to ask you."

It was my turn to narrow my eyes, although this time is as in suspicion. "A favor? What kind of favor?"

"I need to you convince Paul to do something for me. Naturally I don't expect you to do me a favor without repaying your… kindness." She leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wait a minute, what are you talking about? I don't−"

"You'll be going through initiation soon, right?" I could feel my jaw drop and my eyes go wide as she stared at me, so matter-of-factly stating what should be a pack secret. "Doesn't making friends with people in high places sound like a good idea?"

The front door swung open and through it stepped a man equally as large as Paul. Bigger and more muscular than Embry and Sam put together. He closed the door shut behind him, crossing the room in three strides before dropping his weight down on the couch beside the woman. I was pretty sure the couch cracked under his weight. "Sorry I'm late. I got hung up running patrol."

"About time you got here, Jacob! I told you to be here nearly a half hour ago!" She glared at Jacob, the man I now recognized as the Alpha of the pack. Now I was even more confused. Jacob himself even spoke about pack related things in front of this woman. Just who was she?

"Yeah, yeah. My bad. 'Sup Seth? Getting a lot of practice done for initiation?" He grinned at me, holding his fist out, his large arm crossing the distance between us.

"Uh… Oh! Yeah! I am!" I smiled a bit awkwardly, getting increasingly more nervous as time went on. I reached my fist out to touch Jacob's.

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't you bump fists! Jacob, what did I tell you?!" The woman yelled, pulling his arm away from mine before our fists could touch. "Don't you remember the deal we were offering?!"

Jacob nodded his head, settling back against the couch. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry, kid." He chuckled a bit and shrugged, putting his arms behind his head. You could see clearly each and every muscle his torso held like that, especially since he wore just a pair of cut off shorts.

"Excuse me, don't take this the wrong way, but why are you stopping us from fist bumping? How do you know about initiation? And why did Jacob talk about running patrols in front of you? Just who are you?" I pulled my arm back, running a hand through my hair. I was ready to start pulling my hair out I was so stressed out and confused.

The woman scoffed, rolling her eyes once more. "I'm his imprint." She motioned to Jacob who nodded his head.

"Imprint?!" I glanced between her and Jacob several times, this new revelation adding another layer of confusion to this situation. "His imprint? But what about that stuff between you and Paul−"

"If you persuade Paul, you'll get your chance to hang out with Jacob and learn from the Alpha himself. That's the deal. If you don't, then you're on your own. To pass initiation, you're going to need training from the best there is, right?" She leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest once more.

"Well… Yeah, but…"

"You're his lover, right?" She raised an eyebrow at me. "It shouldn't be very hard for you to convince my brother to go see his father then, right? It's been years since they spoke last and I'm not sure how much longer our father has."

I shook my head in disbelief. There was too much being pushed onto my plate at once. This woman, who I thought was dating Paul, is actually Jacob's imprint and Paul's sister. Paul hasn't spoken to his father who is apparently dying and this woman wants me to convince him to go visit their father. She offered Jacob's knowledge of hunting and patrolling as my reward for convincing Paul, but… If Paul is on bad terms with his father, maybe he really should go see him, especially if his father is dying.

I stood up, staring at the floor. I didn't move for a few moments as my mind became a scramble of a thousand different thoughts. The one thought that stood out among the rest was the fact that I wanted to help Paul reunite with his father… "No… I don't accept… I'll go talk to Paul, but I don't want any help with my hunting… I can do that myself."

"Are you sure?" Jacob spoke firmly, I could feel him looking at me; I could feel his eyes staring at me in suspicion.

"I'm sure. I'm sure with your help, I could become an amazing protector. But this is something I have to do on my own. I'll try to help Paul though… That much I feel I should do." I turned on the spot and walked out the front door down the driveway and to the sidewalk.

Was I making the right decision? I just turned down help from the Alpha. With his training, I'd pass initiation no problem. Why exactly did I turn him down? My head was a mess of confusing thoughts. They were all focused on two points. Initiation and Paul. I was determined to make it on my own, I didn't need help or pity from anyone. All accepting Jacob's help would do is show him that I couldn't handle it. That I was weak enough to need help in order to pass initiation. And Paul…

Why did I feel the need, the painful ache in my chest, to help him? We did kiss, but that's all it was, right? Just a kiss? Could it have been more? The kiss ran through my mind over and over again. There was no mistaking that it was more. The ache I felt was from the need to help someone I cared about, someone I loved.

I found myself in front of Paul's house, all of the lights off except one. He was still awake. I made my way up to the door, ringing the doorbell. I chewed nervously on my lip, hoping he wouldn't be mad at me for coming by so late.

The door swung open and there he was, standing in all of his half naked glory, his tight muscled body barely fitting in the door frame. I tipped my head all the way back to look up at him, that look in his undeniably handsome face reminding me that it definitely was more than just a kiss. "Come on." He stepped away from the door, walking back down the hallway.

I followed after him, standing in the middle of the room as he dropped himself down onto his couch, propping his massive feet up on the table. He reached over for his beer, taking a long drink before crushing the can and tossing it over his shoulder.

He looked up at me, raising an eyebrow. "Are you gonna sit down or just stand there like an idiot all night?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, pointing a finger in his direction. "Why didn't you tell me that woman was your sister?!"

"The woman who stormed off because I told her I was with you?" He laughed loudly and shook his head. "You're telling me you saw no resemblance at all?"

The eyes. I felt like an idiot. Their eyes were nearly identical. The same intense stare. I even compared her eyes to his and didn't even try to make the connection as to why. "Well… yeah, but… I mean…"

Paul laughed again, putting an arm behind his head as he turned the television on. "You are quite the idiot. Yes, that was my sister Jen."

"I'm not an idiot! You tricked me! You made me think you guys were together!" I threw my hands up in the air, huffing loudly.

"You just jumped to that conclusion. I said nothing either way." He idly flipped through TV channels, the light from the television being the only light in the room.

I sighed, letting my arms fall back to my side. I did just randomly jump to that conclusion myself. Maybe I was an idiot. I continued to stand there for a bit longer before the reason for me coming over here popped back into my head. "Hey Paul?"

"What?" His eyes never left the TV screen as he continued flipping through the channels, obviously nothing was on that interested him.

"Are you on bad terms with your father?"

Paul turned his eyes from the TV, staring directly at me. His eyes burned into mine as he held that stare before snorting, shaking his head. "That woman is getting less picky about her methods… Too bad I have no intention of going back to see my father."

I frowned slightly, taking a step closer to him as he turned his attention back to flipping through channels. "But she was worried…"

"So?"

"So… So if you're not on good terms with your family, you should make up with them. You don't know how long they'll be around before they… before they die." I swallowed hard. It wasn't the time to start getting sentimental about my own father's untimely death.

"What are you getting out of all of this? What did she promise you?" He stood up from the couch, starting to make his way over to me. "She gonna pay you for this? Because she's the good child? The child that's not cursed to be here protecting people that don't give a damn about you, so she can go out and get a 'real job' in order to pay guys like you to do shit for her? Don't tell me you're doing it for free."

I stared up at him as he got closer. "Wait… I−"

"Or does this have to do with Jacob?" His mention of Jacob caused me to swallow hard. He knew that she would have stooped to using Jacob's influence as Alpha as payment for me to try to convince him. "Of course. That's why you came to persuade me, right? You were blinded by the bait. The promise of Jacob helping you."

"You're wrong! That's not−"

"How am I wrong?" He reached out and grabbed my jaw in his large hand, tipping my head back to look up at him. The dim light from the TV made his eyes look even more frightening. "Don't lecture me like you're my wife. Did you get confused because of that little kiss?"

I inhaled sharply, my eyes going wide. That little kiss? The kiss that meant so much to me? To him it was nothing. He probably did it just to shut me up that day. I felt so stupid.

"I told you that I don't like men. And I'm not so easy that I'd get coaxed into something by some stupid kid." He held those sharp eyes on mine, never even blinking.

This was too much. It wasn't true. That kiss meant so much to me. I knew it meant more to him. It had to. I could feel it as his lips touched mine that day. I slapped his hand off of my face and leaned up, wrapping my arms around his neck, crushing my lips against his.

He didn't move. He did nothing as I slid my lips over his, tightening my arms around his neck. Slowly I pulled back, sliding my hands from around his neck to grip his shoulders as he just stared at me.

"Then why did you pin me against the wall and kiss me? Why don't you refuse me? Why didn't you shove me off you when I kissed you just now?! If you don't like it, shove me! Push me off of you! It might have been just as kiss to you, but it wasn't for me! I was really…" I gripped his broad shoulders tightly, hanging my head between my arms. "You sister did say she would have Jacob train me… But… But the reward didn't matter to me! I wanted to know more about you! And… I wanted to be of some good to you!"

Paul narrowed his eyes at me, his lips pulling back into a snarl. "You are a liar. You did it for my sake? Don't make me laugh." He snorted and pushed me off of him. "No one does something for nothing!"

I stared up at him in disbelief, there had to be some way to convince him I was telling the truth. "But Paul, I−"

"Get out." He spun me around and shoved me towards the door. He reached out, swinging it open enough to shove me out, causing me to fall onto my hands and knees. I turned around just to get the door slammed in my face.

"P...Paul…" I got up to my feet and moved my hand to the doorknob, but stopped mere inches away. I slumped forwards, leaning my head against the door as tears streamed from my eyes. "What just happened…?"

* * *

**I guess I should point out that the woman, Paul's sister and Jacob's imprint, obviously isn't Ness. Just making sure you got that. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

A few days had passed and still no word from Paul. I was beginning to worry that I had really upset him. I didn't mean anything by asking him about his father. How was I to know that trying to help him would blow up in my face? It still hurt to think that he got so mad at me because I wanted to help. He thought that I was doing it for some reason other than helping him, because 'No one does something for free'.

I felt so terrible. I've gone through quite the emotional rollercoaster over the past few days. What started with me getting berated by someone I didn't even know evolved into me realizing that deep down, I really like that same person. I couldn't describe what it was about him that drew me to him, but over the past week, I found myself at his front door. I hoped he would open the door and we could talk about whatever it was that made him flip out on me, but I knew better than that.

For all I didn't know about him, I knew he wasn't one to open up and talk about his problems. Maybe he could change. Then again, maybe not.

"Does it bother people to want to help someone you care about?" I asked Embry as I stared out the window. I had been doing that a lot lately, staring out at the night sky, hoping that Paul would be doing the same thing. That way we'd be connected, both looking at the same sky, the same moon.

"Who knows? Sometimes when you think you're doing it for someone else, it ends up having been for yourself." He looked over at me. "But wanting to do those things for someone else, in and of itself, isn't a bad thing. It's the thought that counts, right?"

I sighed softly, hanging my head low. "Paul was mad…"

Embry sighed as well, but for a different reason. I could hear the pity in his sigh. "Well, he seems like a complicated person…"

"You mean a jackass, right?" I smiled softly, looking over my shoulder at him.

"Exactly." Embry laughed as he stood up, walking over to me. "But you love him, don't you?"

I tipped my head back up, looking up at the moon once more. Love. Could I really say I love someone after barely meeting him? After sharing just one kiss? I didn't know what love was to be honest, but I felt drawn to Paul. "Yeah, I do."

Embry's large hand pat down my shoulder. "Just forget about it for now, man. You can't be so distracted by all this. You do realize the next time a vampire crosses our border, you're up, right? I'm worried about you, Seth… I don't want your head to be somewhere it shouldn't be when you're on the hunt…"

"I know, Embry…" A heavy sigh left my lips as I ran a hand through my hair, tugging on it softly in frustration. "I'll be good. It's been almost a week since I saw him last anyway, so it's obvious he's not interested in me anymore."

My friend walked back to the couch, taking his seat once more as I remained staring out at the sky for a few more brief moments. After I was done, I took a seat beside him. I could feel his eyes on me. "So we're not allowed to interfere… We can't even be phased at the same time you are. Only Jacob and the two others keeping the vampire in the perimeter are allowed to and they'll leave you out there to die if you fuck up…"

I nodded my head, turning to face my best friend. I looked up at him, speaking very softly. "…Will you come with me to the woods before I phase?"

He reached over, tugging me against his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around me. "Of course. And I'll be there when you come out too."

Another week had passed without two things happening. I didn't see Paul and no vampires had crossed the border onto our land. I had hoped that there were no more left and I wouldn't have to go on the hunt but of course fate never works the way you want it to.

In the middle of the night I heard it. The loud, near room shaking howl of the Alpha, Jacob, howling to alert the pack of a vampire on our land. I sat up with a start in my bed, whimpering softly. This was it, it was time for me to make my move. Live or die. It was up to how well I can handle myself as a wolf.

Swinging my legs around, I got out of bed, making my way downstairs and right out the back door, making a straight line for the backyard. I knew the drill. For initiation, Jacob and a few others of the pack essentially herd the vampire to a predefined area, keeping it within the borders. I was to meet Jacob at a certain point before I headed into the woods to hunt down and kill the vampire.

I had phased before I reached the tree line, not even bothering to remove my clothes as I left a trail of torn up shorts behind me. It didn't take me long to reach the meeting point much to my dismay, but Embry was there like he said he'd be, pacing back and forth.

_Here I am, Embry… _I trotted over to him and he immediately started nuzzling his large wolven head against mine. _I'm gonna be fine, I promise._ I didn't know if I should be making promises that I couldn't keep, but I had to.

_Yeah, I know… I just wanted to… Yeah, I know… _He pulled back, sitting on his haunches just as Jacob's massive russet form padded over to us, staring intently at me.

_Hi Jacob…_ I looked up at him, his wolf body was nearly double the size of my own.

He snorted at me and shook his head. _This isn't a time for formalities. There's a vampire out there and once you head into the woods, Quil and Jared are going to phase back to human form, leaving you out there on your own. None of my subordinates will be helping you, I will not help you. If you survive and manage to kill the vampire, you will join the pack. Otherwise, you will most likely be killed. Understood?_

I nodded my head firmly as I looked up at him. _Yes, sir. Understood, sir._

_Good luck, kid…_

I abruptly stood up, glancing over at Embry who nodded his head at me before phasing back. As he wished me good luck, I took off, running into the trees. I leapt and bounded over fallen logs, my speed and agility having increased over the past two weeks. That's what I would have to my advantage. Embry had said that I was the fastest wolf he had seen before.

It didn't take long before I caught the scent of the vampire, a scent so sickly sweet that it burned my nose and throat just to inhale it. Slowly but surely, I tracked the vampire as it seemed to be going in several directions at once.

Lowering myself to the ground, I focused my keen eyes ahead, finally spotting the rogue vampire just a few hundred yards ahead of me. I closed my eyes softly for just a brief moment, clearing my head of every thought other than that monster in front of me.

So many thoughts of Paul, of being called a loser, of Sam being a jerk to me and Embry, of Paul's sister trying to convince me to get Paul to see his father, the promise of Jacob's training that I turned down. All of it. I forced it away, letting my animal instincts take over.

It happened so fast, it took my brain a few moments to catch up with what I had done. My body moved on autopilot, every movement I made felt like it was being made by someone else.

I had made my way forwards, taking a few slow steps before full out sprinting over to the vampire, snarling loudly as I leapt through the air, using my body weight to knock it's body to the floor. I placed my large paws on the vampire's arms, pinning her down beneath me. I bared my teeth down at the leech I had right where I wanted her, snapping my jaws at her as I barked in his face.

With one swift and brutal movement, my jaws closed around her head, ripping it right off of her shoulders with a sickening crack. I threw my head to the side, tossing the stone like head to the side as I continued to tear this monster to pieces, dismembered body parts littering the area.

I panted heavily once I was finished, looking around at the mess of limbs. My breath was ragged, my legs were shaking hard, the stress of how purely frightened I was for my own life drained so much out of me that I phased back into human form on the spot, collapsing into a heap on the cold ground.

"I did it…" A soft smile slowly covered my face as I remained face first in the dirt, barely able to comprehend anything going on around me. After a few moments of reveling in my victory, I shakily got to my feet, brushing myself off. "I did it. I managed to kill a vamp−"

In an instant a pair of frozen, stone cold arms wrapped around me, pinning me back against what felt like a wall of frigid rock. "You managed to kill my fucking mate, you worthless piece of trash!" A voice as seductive as it was terrifying yelled into my ears.

I frantically kicked my legs, clenching my hands into fists. How could I have been so stupid to let myself get caught? Did Jacob know there was another vampire with the one I had killed? I couldn't continue my thoughts as his arms tightened around me tighter, making it near impossible to suck in a breath.

"How does it feel, you mongrel? I'm going to snap you in half and there's nothing you can do about it!" He growled loudly in my ear, his arms getting tighter and tighter with each passing second.

There was only one thing I could do. I had to phase, hoping that my increase in size would break his hold on me. But something in my head told me phasing with his iron grip around my torso would kill me. His arms wouldn't budge and I would break my own body my expanding in a space too small for me to fit in.

There had to be something else I could try, some other way to get out of this. I flailed frantically, unable to get a good hit in on the monster holding me so painfully tight, feeling my ribs starting to crack from the pressure of his grip. This was it, I was going to die here.

"Goodbye, you worthless piece of sh−" A sickening crunch came from behind me as the stone body of the vampire holding me collapsed forwards, pinning me under its frozen form. Something thudded in front of my face, staring directly at me. The head of the vampire ripped off from the body.

I had no idea what just happened, all I knew is that I was now on the ground, still held in the death grip of this frozen monstrosity. I flailed desperately, my face turning blue from being unable to take in a breath. Tipping my head up, I saw him.

My eyes went wide as I stared up at the massive silver furred body before me, those fierce eyes staring down at me. He leaned down, grabbing the shoulder of the frozen figure holding me, ripping it right off to allow me my much needed breath.

I gasped for breath, fumbling around on the cold ground to get away from the headless and now missing one arm prison I was held in. I looked up at the silver beast before me, struggling to form a sentence as I barely was able to catch my breath. "P…Paul… You… s…saved…"

He growled loudly, lowering his front to the ground. With some effort, I managed to roll over to see what he was growling at, unable to believe what I saw. Three more vampires crawling out of the woodwork right for us. Paul took a step over me, covering my body with his as he snarled at the approaching vampires.

"Don't worry… about me…" There was no way Paul could take on three vampires by himself. I didn't want him to get himself killed because of me. I wasn't worth his time.

He seemed to snort before growling again, snapping at one leech as it neared us, making him back away. The vampire spook using the same frighteningly seductive voice as the other. "You killed two of our clan… For that, we will kill you both. We will start with you and then move on to your pathetic friend under you."

They moved so fast, I didn't catch what happened. All I felt was wind and then Paul was no longer standing over me. A loud crack followed by the sound of a tree falling filled the small clearing we were in. I looked over to see Paul pulling himself out of the broken mess of a tree, lunging at one of the vampires. He tackled one down, kicking back with both of his hind legs to knock another off of his feet before turning his attention back to the one he had pinned.

Before he could give the final blow, one of the vampires tackled him to the ground, wolf and leech sprawling across the forest floor. The silver wolf climbed back to his feet, holding a front paw up to his chest as he stood. My eyes went wide as I realized his arm was broken.

Paul was going to die because of me.

Paul…

My Paul…

"NO!" I leapt up to my feet, lunging through the air at one of the vampires, phasing in midair. When I landed on the ground I dropped the mouthful I had picked up while jumping, a vampire head rolling away as the body collapsed behind me.

_Kid, what are you doing?! You're going to get yourself killed! I can handle this! _Paul yelled at me in my head, his voice booming.

"What have you done?!" Another vampire yelled. The remaining two charged at me and I stood my ground in front of Paul. It was my turn to protect him now. I lunged forwards at the two wolves, clenching my jaw around one of their arms.

As I went to rip it off, a stabbing pain hit me in my ribs as the other vampire slammed his fist against my chest, following it up with a blow to the back of my skull.

The last thing I remembered before it all went black was Paul's voice in my head once more. _Kid, no!_

* * *

I just wanted to make a shout out to one of the greatest authors to ever grace Fanfiction with her work, hopelessromantic5 and her more recent story Master of My Soul. Her work literally makes mine look like shit. Haha. Seriously though, all of her stories are beautifully written and you should definitely read them. Right meow. Go. Review this chapter of mine and then go to her stories. Now!


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on, kid… Will you just… Fuckin' wake up!"

My body flinched, my eyes popping open as my face suddenly starting to sting painfully. It felt like a million tiny needles were digging into the side of my face all at once. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was, what had happened. Last I knew Paul was being attacked by vampires, trying to protect me and then I jumped in to protect him and then everything went black.

"About time! Damn!" Paul shook his head as he looked down at me, helping me up to my feet. He grabbed my shoulders and leaned close to my face, staring into one eye and then the other. "Alright, no concussion, you'll be alright. …Are you alright?"

I stared up at him, my eyes finally focusing on his stern features. His face was a mixture of anger and frustration. Even though he asked if I was ok, I didn't see a trace of real concern. I quickly looked around, remembering we were being attacked before it went black. I couldn't see any vampires, the clearing was empty except for me and Paul, and a stack of broken body parts in the middle of the clearing engulfed in flames.

"Will you answer me?" Paul's large hand gripped my face, turning my gaze away from the bodies, forcing me to look up at him. "We're safe, I took care of the leeches. Now, are you alright?"

"…I'm fine… Just… my neck really hurts." I rubbed a hand along the back of my neck softly as I looked up at the Beta in front of me. "And my face stings… it feels wicked tingly and sore…"

A smirk slowly crossed Paul's lips as he shrugged. "Well your neck hurts because you got knocked the fuck out by a leech. You face is my fault. Had to slap the shit out of you to wake you up."

"Gee thanks." I rolled my eyes, turning back to face the burning bodies, wrinkling my nose at the horrid scent coming from the pile. "Oh wait." I turned back to Paul, inspecting his arm. "Are you ok? It looked like you had a broken arm earlier…"

He pulled his arm away from me, turning to the side. "I'm fine, kid. Don't worry about me."

We were silent for the next couple of minutes, the only sound coming from the crackling fire in the middle of the grassy clearing. "So…Why did you−"

"Jacob is waiting for you." He interrupted me. "Should be interesting to tell him how you managed to kill four leeches by yourself."

"But I didn't do that, you helped me. Jacob wouldn't believe that I was able to kill all four myself!"

Paul shrugged, walking towards the tree line. "And how do you think he'd like it if he found out that I stepped in to help you? You know the rules, kid. I should've let you die…"

"Then why did you−"

"Kid. Just shut up. You're alive. Four leeches are no more. Congratulations." Without another word he phased and took off into the trees.

I stood there, jaw dropped, as I watched Paul run off leaving me with more questions than answers as per usual with him. After a few moments, I took a deep breath, tipping my head back to look up at the sky. I was alive.

A small smile spread over my lips as the heat spread down my spine, giving into the animal inside of me. My body exploded outwards in a blur as feet became paws, teeth became razor sharp, hair became fur. I tipped my wolven head back, letting an eardrum shattering howl erupt from inside of me, howling out in pride and success.

I wasn't a loser. I was able to do what everyone doubted that I could. I killed a vampire. I passed initiation. I had some talent after all.

Not but a few moments had passed before a wolf with grey fur and black spots came barreling through the trees, not stopping until he slammed into me, knocking us both onto the ground. We both phased to human form, Embry's large frame on top of mine. "You fucking did it! I knew you could! God damn Seth! You did it!" He wrapped his large arms around me, hugging me painfully tight to his chest.

"Will you two queers knock it off?" Jacob's voice called to us from the trees as he stepped through to the clearing. A smile licked at the corner of Jacob's lips as he walked over to us. He pushed Embry off of me and grabbed my arm, yanking me up to my feet. "Welcome to the pack, Seth."

I looked up at my new Alpha, a huge grin on my face. "I told you I could do it."

He chuckled, patting a huge meaty hand on my shoulder. "Surprised the hell outta me, kid." I could see the jovial expression on his face slowly change to a much more stern look. "That pile is too large to be one…" Jacob walked passed me over to the pile of burning vampire parts, staring down at them.

"That's because there was four." I spoke up as I watched Jacob inspect the pile.

"Four?!" Embry stood in front of me, grabbing my shoulders. "Four leeches? How did you…?" HE slowly turned to look at the burning pile and back to me. "Four?!"

"Four…" Jacob's voice was barely audible.

I shrugged slightly, Embry's grip on my shoulders starting to hurt. "It was… like one at a time. They were all not paying attention… I like… you know, just got them all!" I was definitely not the best liar.

Embry blinked a few times as he looked at me, his mouth hanging open. "Son of a bitch! We got ourselves a natural here!" He grinned, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "I say we have a party! Cook out at Jacob's house!"

As Embry went on, making plans for a big celebration at Jacob's house without his consent, I didn't notice as Jacob bent down, grabbing a fistful of silver fur from the dirt.

"And strippers! Lots and lots of strippers! How's that sound Jacob? Huh? Some big ol' titties to go around as congratulations for Seth!" Embry walked over to Jacob, slapping him on the back.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Jacob didn't seem to be paying attention and Embry was taking full advantage of that fact.

A few hours later, the party had begun. The pack of now eight wolves including myself was well underway. It was easy to see why Embry wanted the strippers. Being bunch of half-naked, extremely muscular guys (my sister not included), it was easy to turn strippers into more… intimate partners.

I ran my hand through my hair as I watched the goings on, leaning on my other arm as I sat in a chair. For a party for me, there really wasn't anything I wanted here. As far as I knew, Paul wasn't here. I didn't blame him though.

"Here Seth, I brought Candy over to see you. She's very excited to congratulate you on a job well done." A pack mate I was now able to recognize as Jared was standing in front of me, a girl on each arm.

"Nah man. I'm good. Thanks anyway Candy…" I smiled awkwardly at the one girl who had stepped closer to me.

Jared shrugged and wrapped his arm around Candy again, staring to walk away. "Oh well. Hey ladies, have I flexed for you yet?"

I rolled my eyes, leaning back in my chair.

Meanwhile, near the border of Jacob's property, Paul was indeed at the party, silently watching from a distance. Jacob approached Paul, holding his hands up. "I don't know how he did it, but the new guy took out four leeches himself. Kid's a natural."

Paul snorted and shrugged. "He must've gotten lucky. They were probably all brain dead."

The Alpha stood beside his Beta, watching the party silently. "I still can't believe it though. Four leeches, by himself, during his initiation. Hell, Sam struggled with one during his."

"Must've been a miracle." Paul pushed off of the tree he was leaning against, starting to walk away into the woods. It was obvious he didn't want to discuss what had occurred in the woods.

Jacob grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, shoving the fistful of silver fur against Paul's chest. "Next time you plan on lying to me and pretend you weren't there, try making sure you don't shed."

The Beta stared at his Alpha, narrowing his eyes coldly. They stared daggers at each other for a long while, Jacob still holding the fur against Paul's chest before Paul finally spoke. "Whatever." He turned on the spot, walking into the woods without another word.

After the party had ended and everyone had their fill of food and fun, Embry walked up to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Congratulations again, man. I'm still impressed."

"Thanks…" I smiled softly before patting his stomach. "Alright, man. I'm heading home. I'll see you later." I waved at Embry as I walked down the street, my hands in my pockets. Throughout the entire party I had wished only one thing, that Paul would have shown up. Even for a moment. But of course he didn't. I needed an answer though. I needed to know why Paul stepped in and saved me. Days before, Paul had made it perfectly clear that he didn't want anything more to do with me, and yet there he was during my initiation.

What made him want to help? Why was he even there in the first place? Was he following me? I sighed softly as I slowed to a stop on the sidewalk, looking up at the night sky. I closed my eyes gently, enjoying the cool night's air against my overheated skin before starting to walk again. I pursed my lips as I realized where I was.

I had wandered to Paul's house without even realizing it. I sighed again, making my way up his driveway. I figured while I was here, I might as well try to get some answers. My fist rapped at the door, waiting for him to answer. All the lights were off again, but last time he answered the door anyway.

It didn't seem like he was going to do it again. I turned on the spot, having given up after waiting almost five minutes for an answer. As I took a few steps down the driveway, I heard the door open. I spun back around on my heel, facing Paul as he stood leaning against the door.

We both stood silently as we stared at each other, the moon shining in his cold eyes. "Come on." He stepped back into his house, leaving the door open.

I didn't waste any time, walking right inside letting the door close behind me. "Paul wait, I wanna ask you something."

"There's a shock…" He stood at the sliding door, staring outside. I could see his reflection in the glass.

Slowly, I walked over to him, standing a few feet behind his large body. I shifted on the spot a little, staring at the floor, unsure of what to say. Of how to ask my many questions I had wracking my brain. "I… I didn't think you'd ever… y'know try to save me…" There was an emotional overload running through me at that moment, everything I should have felt during and after the initiation slamming into me all at once. "Why… Why were you there…? Why did you… save me…? Wh−"

I felt his warm hand on the side of my face, his rough thumb wiping a tear from the corner of my eye that I didn't even know was there. I looked up at him, my eyes starting to water more.

My voice was shakey as I spoke. It sounded as if I could burst into tears at any moment. "Why… I don't… understand you…"

His voice was barely above a whisper as he replied to me, leaning down to eye level. His normally stern features were softer, his full lips parted slightly, but his eyes remained the same. Cold. "What I don't understand is you. What in the world do you want me to do…?"

He leaned closer, tilting his head slightly as his lips barely grazed over mine. There was a moment's hesitation before my head tipped, leaning up on my toes to press my lips fully to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him as he slowly laid me down on the carpeted floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long hiatus. I've been dealing with some personal issues and I hope to get back into writing, not only to continue my work, but to use writing as a way to vent my problems.

And if any of you are/know of the Twitter user BloodOfTheAlpha or JocularHybrid, I would appreciate the help in contacting him/her.

* * *

As Paul laid me down on the soft carpeted floor, I pulled back from the kiss. Looking into his cold, almost steel grey eyes, I could see several emotions held just beneath the surface. There was definitely something going on behind the scenes with this mysterious pack brother of mine.

He pressed his lips back to mine in a firm kiss, his large hands roaming my clothed torso. I could feel his hard body press against mine, pinning me to the floor with his weight alone. There would have been no way to move him off of me even if I wanted to.

I wasn't weak, by human standards anyway, but in just Paul's weight I could feel incredible strength. As if to show his strength in response to my thoughts, he pulled back, sitting up to straddle my waist. A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips as he moved his hands to grip his shirt in the middle of his chest.

In the dim moonlight shining through the sliding glass door, Paul's form was barely more than a silhouette. The audible sound of tearing fabric filled the room as I watched the dark form above me, his arms flexing, biceps bulging to be nearly larger than my head. With one swift movement, the shirt he wore was thrown across the room in two pieces, his bare russet flesh exposed to me.

I swallowed hard at the sight of the man above me, tentatively running my fingertips up over the mountains and valleys created by his incredibly deep cut eight pack abs. Even in the darkness, I could faintly see the smirk on his face as my hands worshipped his torso.

I sat up a bit, leaning back on one elbow to allow my other free hand to explore further up Paul's god like torso. My palm smoothly slid over the taut flesh of his clearly defined pectoral muscles, pressing my fingertips firmly against the hot flesh.

Lost in the moment of egregiously fondling the chiseled body of the Beta, I sat up more, my face nearly pressed against his chest. I looked up at him and that painfully attractive face made even more alluring given the dim moonlighting and sensual acts taking place. If anyone had 'bedroom eyes' that could make a man orgasm just by looking at you, it would be Paul.

That stone cold gaze from his steel eyes, half lidded in what I could only imagine was heavy set lust, was causing a serious reaction to my body in ways I hadn't felt before. Of course I had gotten erections before, as a man things happen. But this was different.

My body ached for him. The desire to please and be filled by this dominant male was over whelming in ways I had never experienced. The sudden realization that I wanted nothing more in that one moment than to be bent over and stuffed like a Thanksgiving turkey made me laugh audibly.

Paul's eyebrow raised as he slowly got to his feet, forcing me to look up to even see his eyes anymore. "What's so funny, kid?" I could barely see his face over the mountains of muscle his chest provided let alone what I had assumed was the bulge from a rather prominent erection he was sporting.

"I… I just…" Words. I was always good with words. That was, of course, until Paul so much as looked at me. My sentences fell apart, making me seem as if I were no more coherent than a raging alcoholic.

"Yeah, I thought so." He smirked and pressed a massive foot to my face, knocking me off of my ass onto my back. Paul turned and walked in a way I could only describe as 'sauntering' as he made his way towards the couch.

I rolled my eyes and got up onto my hands and knees, essentially crawling over to him as he plopped himself down, his large body taking up just about half of the three seater couch. His thick muscled arms slid up over the back of the couch, his legs parting in what could only be seen as a manly pose as he smirked at me.

"Boy, you sure are a dog, huh? Didn't get enough crawling around as a wolf?" He chuckled, his torso flexing with every breath. "You know, if it weren't for me, you would be dead. You owe me, big time kiddo."

I nodded my head, still unable to put my thoughts into words. Sitting back on my heels, I slid my hands up his thighs, slowly moving my hands closer and closer to his crotch. Once my hands had reached their destination, he chuckled.

"Yeah, good luck with that."

I blinked a few times, my hands wrapped around the clothed member of my pack superior. My fingers ever so barely were able to wrap around his thick length. I never thought of my hands as small, but in this instance, either my hands were tiny or he had one monstrous member hidden beneath his shorts.

"I'm not even fully hard yet." He laughed loudly, moving a hand to scratch his chest. "You should take it out. I'm sure you've been dying to see what I've got in store."

I wasn't listening. Anything passed 'not fully hard' was lost on me. There was no way. From what I could see, the bulge Paul had now was at _least_ 9 inches and incredibly thick. And he wasn't hard yet?

"Let me help. You're obviously in shock." He laughed, reaching down to pull my hands off of his crotch, placing them on his thighs. His large hands went back to his zipper, slowly, tantalizingly pulling it down and unbuttoning his shorts.

I could feel myself leaning closer; the ache I felt was growing with each passing second. It didn't seem as though Paul was moving fast enough and I couldn't handle it. I moved a hand off of his thighs, reaching inside of his shorts. I bit my lip as my hand wrapped around his thick member, slowly pulling it out into the open.

If my jaw hadn't already dropped, it would have then. I didn't have to look up to know the smirk was plastered over his lips as I stared wide eyed at the length before my eyes.

"Careful kid, you're drooling." Paul rubbed his thumb over my bottom lip, pretending to wipe up drool from my mouth before laughing once more. "Remember, I'm not even hard yet. But I'd like to make you a deal. Since I know you're dying to spend time with me, if you can take my entire length into your throat, tomorrow we can hang out all day. We'll do whatever you want. But that's only if your face gets pressed into my pubes. And they don't call it a 'foot-long' for nothing." He winked.

I looked up at him, biting my lip even harder now. "You mean it? We can spend all day tog−wait. Did you say a foot-long?! You're dick is 12 inches?!"

He roared with laughter, wrapping a hand around his thick length, pressing the fat head against my lips. "Ehh, it might be. I've never actually measured it… Most people just end up crying out, 'Oh fuck! Too deep! Ahh! You're splitting me in half!'" He laughed again, lightly cock slapping my lips with the head of his cock.

Once again, I was totally lost. The sensation of having his thick cock head pressing against my lips was enough to cause my own cock to leak like a faucet in my shorts. I slipped my tongue out, licking over the head, flicking right over the slit at the tip. I pressed my lips to the large head, kissing it softly as I looked up at Paul.

"You're seriously gonna try to deep throat me, huh?" He smirked, putting his arms behind his head, exposing slightly hairy pits. "Be my guest. Don't come crying to me when you choke."

My hand replaced his around his thick length, slowly stroking it up and down as my lips and tongue continued to work over the swollen head. The taste of Paul's most intimate parts could only be described as glorious. Call me a whore, but there was something about his dick I couldn't resist. I needed more.

I wrapped my lips around the head, groaning awkwardly as the head alone filled the majority of my mouth. As my hand continued to stroke up and down, I could feel the length growing longer and thicker still, stiffening with each powerful beat of Paul's heart.

After a few moments of making out with a cock head, saliva had ran down his entire length, slicking up my hand movements over his now rock solid member. He was right, he was massive. I wasn't sure how large he was, but my hand couldn't even wrap all the way around it anymore and the head itself was almost too large for my mouth. It stretched my jaw almost painfully wide, a steady stream of precum oozing out of the tip right into the back of my throat, leaving me no choice but to swallow it all.

"Well you managed to get me hard." He didn't look that amused to be honest. Paul just stared down at me, the moonlight shining in his eyes as I started to bob my head up and down, the fat swollen head pressing against the back of my throat as I tried to take another inch.

This was going to be harder than I thought. I gagged and retched as I tried to swallow around the head, glad I didn't eat much at the party earlier or I might have actually thrown up on his crotch. There's one way to make an impression.

Paul sighed in what I assumed was pleasure as he reached down, replacing my hand on his cock with his own massive hand. He slid it up, pressing his thumb and index finger against my lips before pumping back down, repeating this over and over again. He was jerking himself off.

I looked up at him, my lips still wrapped around his cock head, as he leaned his head back, groaning softly. If my lips could have moved, I would've grinned around his length. I was getting him off. I slowly worked my tongue on and around his head, flicking over the slit again and again, lapping up all of the leaking precum.

He grunted and started to stroke himself faster, his hand nearly punching my face with each stroke as the flow of precum got heavier and heavier, his cock feeling as if it were stiffening more, feeling the already monstrous cock head, swelling larger in my mouth.

I whined as it stretched my jaw wider, making it nearly impossible for me to pull my head off of his rock hard cock as he continued to furiously stroke up and down. He was jerking himself off and was going to use my throat as a cum deposit.

It didn't take long after that.

My eyes widened as the first rope of cum exploded from his cock, nearly drowning in just the first of many, many ropes. I had to swallow as fast as I could to keep up and his cock seemed to release more cum constantly, I could compare it to a firehose. I squeezed my eyes shut, his swollen head keeping any of his cum from escaping my lips, it only having one direction to go, down my throat.

After what felt like an eternity, he stopped. His orgasm ended. I groaned softly, gagging a bit as he slowly stroked himself, feeding me the last remaining droplets of his seed. It took a few more minutes before his length had softened enough for me to pull my mouth off, panting and gasping for breath heavily. I collapsed into his lap, resting my head on his hip as I struggled to catch my breath.

The last thing I remember was a large, rough hand running through my hair and a soft chuckle before I passed out from a combination of exhaustion from the initiation earlier, lack of oxygen from choking on cum, and the sheer rush of having been able to suck the cock of Paul. All in all, it was a good day.


End file.
